Indoor games have become increasingly popular over the years and more so in areas where inclement weather is prevalent. Individual indoor games such as basketball and dart games have been available for many years. However, a triple-play game in which a single structure, such as a pole, can serve to accommodate the games of basketball, tetherball and a target/projectile game have not been available. An indoor tetherball game has particularly been missing from the marketplace. The reason for this absence has been the possibility that the line used with the game can be easily entangled around a child's neck and cause a severe injury. This problem has been solved by the instant invention.
The indoor basketball games currently available require that after tossing the ball, whether or not the basket is made, the player or someone else must retrieve the ball before the next shot is taken. This problem is especially a nuisance if a solitary basketball game is being played. Again, the instant invention solves this problem by utilizing a split ball-hoop in combination with a tethered ball that is easily retrieved after the shot is taken.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents or marketing literature that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.